Semana de sumisión
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Por una apuesta entre Jotaro y Kakyoin en un juego de equipos, Jotaro termina teniendo un harem a su total disposición sin la posibilidad alguna de negarse, hoy era el tercer día de aquello y las cosas iban llendo bastante bien...


_Kakyoin se ve hermoso._

 _Nunca había notado que Josuke era tan…lindo…ah!_

Ambos hombres movían sus caderas deslizándose por el dildo que los unía, las caderas les dolían y las piernas les pesaban producto de mantener el cuerpo del otro para mantener la pose pero se sentía bien, condenadamente bien, que sus miembros se rozaran y tocaran bajo la tela tironeante de las faldas junto con la doble penetración de aquel dildo doble era demasiado para ellos.

Mientras tanto Jotaro estaba ahí, con una sonrisa de sorna y satisfacción demasiado grande, casi tan grande como su erección, sentado en una silla enfrente de ellos disfrutando del espectáculo que solo sus zorras favoritas podían darle.

Ver las expresiones de Kakyoin vestido de colegiala siendo penetrado por aquel dildo que el había seleccionado personalmente hacía que la presión en sus pantalones se volviera insoportable, casi obligándolo a tocar su bulto inconsientemente causándose espasmos de placer, los gemidos de su querido pelirojo con la forma en la que movía sus labios lo hipnotizaba a centrar su vista en el y solo el, Kakyoin era hermoso de cualquier manera pero desfalleciéndose del placer lo era mas.

También lo volvía loco la forma en que se movían sus sensuales caderas, aún tapada por el uniforme de colegiala color borgoña que había elegido pensar en que pasaba debajo de esa falda y como pasaba…lo mismo al ver sus hombros tensándose y temblando con sus pezones duros y erectos levantando ligeramente la tela del uniforme. El dildo texturado dentro suyo tocando sus paredes y su fondo lo hacía delirar, cada vez que tocaba su punto un temblor le recorría el cuerpo entero haciéndolo gritar de placer, nunca había hecho una cosa así, ni se lo había imaginado, no creía que los coqueteos que tanta gracia le hacían de Josuke podían terminar así y lo mejor es que nisiquiera había sido idea del chico terminar de esta manera, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un movimiento brusco lo hizo gritar de nuevo.

Josuke se encargaba de llevar un cierto ritmo al ser el que tenía en aquella pose el movimiento mas facilitado, quizá por eso y por que hacer gemir al pelirojo era casi tan placentero como el dildo dentro suyo, de cierta manera su fantasía de hacérselo al esposo de su sobrino se cumplía? Era un poco difícil concentrase en moverse cuando incluso sus 2 miembros se toqueteaban entre si por momentos pero su cuerpo le pedía mas de esas sensaciones, le pedía mas de aquel dildo dentro suyo tocando y golpeando con fuerza su fondo, de aquel dildo a Josuke le había tocado como castigo el lado mas largo, y una mierda de castigo por que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, no le hubiera hecho ningún favor dejándole el mas corto.

Un partido de Voleyball, Josuke, Okuyasu y Kakyoin por un lado mientras que por el otro estaban Jouta, Jotaro y Koichi, una ardua y coquetosa pelea los llevo a apostar, el primer equipo había solicitado algo sencillo, como que Kakyoin tuviera un trió con Josuke y Okuyasu y Jotaro totalmente ofendido por esto aposto que todos serían sus perras personales, se iba a encargar personalmente que Kakyoin siguiera siendo suyo de aquí a la luna.

Por esa misma razón ahora Kakyoin y Josuke estaban penetrándose el uno al otro con un dildo gigante, el primer día había sido algo similar pero con trajes de maid, básicamente eran unas 6 horas de placer obligado a las que Josuke había intentado escapar pero no podía, Jotaro quería castigarlo fuerte y duro por intentar meterse con su esposo, y a Kakyoin pese a ser una perra que acepto solo quería mimarlo y hacerlo gritar por que el era su privilegiado, no podía enojarse con el, solo protegerlo de que los otros idiotas no intentaran nada con el.

Eran vacaciones de verano así que ninguno tenía la obligación de ir a clase, por lo que había que presentarse si o si en la habitación de hotel que Jotaro había alquilado para estos días, esto era de cierta manera una oportunidad para cumplir varios fetiches suyos, como ver a Kakyoin siendo complacido por alguien mas, aunque odiara la idea lo excitaba muchísimo, la fantasía de su tío, que era sumamente lindo y atractivo pero lógicamente nunca le había hecho nada, lo cual es como que un poco malo considerando que era…pues su tío…trajes, bondange…

Koichi era el único que tenía el privilegio de escapar, el era su pequeñito niño especial y no lo obligaría a nada que no quisiera, y si le llegaba a picar la curiosidad sería delicado con el, lo trataría bien y lindo, no como con la zorra de su esposo, a quien iba a desfallecer del placer…con cariñito, ni a Josuke que le iba a hacer lo mismo pero con violencia.

Los gemidos del pelirojo lo desconcentraron, había empezado a gritar, una sonrisa se poso en su boca hasta que vio que Josuke le sujetaba una pierna, su cara cambio a una de total enfado, sacando a Star Platinum que se pego al adolescente con bastante rabia.

-Hey! Dije que nada de tocar! Puedes moverte normalmente sin necesidad de tocar! –que estuvieran haciendo lo que estaban haciendo no significa que esto era libre, no, aca se seguían las ordenes de Jotaro y el específicamente había dicho que nadie tocara a Kakyoin en algún lado o momento que el no autorizara, el pelirojo era suyo y totalmente suyo, solo el mandaba sobre su cuerpo ahora que era su perra.

La mirada desesperada del pelirojo hizo que dejara de presionar a Josuke, quien había retirado su mano totalmente asustado, Kakyoin estaba mas necesitado de lo que podía tolerar, iba a correrse pronto, por supuesto, todo esto lo había preparado por su querido Kakyoin…y por que también le tenía ganas a Josuke, cabe decirlo, aprovechar no estaba mal, y era un hombre con buen gusto, y este espetaculo era de lo mejor, la presión en sus pantalones por mas que masajeara su bulto empezó a ser molesta, muy molesta, así que sin darle mucha importancia al asunto se paro y se los quito, ambos chicos le habían dirigido su atención mientras seguían moviéndose pero al ver que Jotaro solo los observara siguieron a lo suyo.

Estaba excitado y mucho, quería esperar el momento adecuado para lanzarse encima del pelirojo.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla, piernas abiertas, puro ego.

El sonido de la puerta golpeando llamo su atención.

-hey Jotaro! Siento llegar tarde! –la voz de Okuyasu se hizo presente, esto era algo bueno.

-Pasa, tienes las llaves verdad? –el adolescente abrió, encontrándose con la hermosa función delante suyo, con las mejillas sonrojadas se acerco a Jotaro y lo saludo, tomando una silla y sentándose al lado suyo, bastante incomodo por su desnudez siendo sinceros.

-Pase a buscar unas cervezas, la tienda estaba llena de gente –el moreno tenía un sixpack de cervezas en su mano, lo dejo en el suelo y saco un par para ellos 2.

-Debería habértelo dicho pero yo no soy de tomar…ah esta marca esta bien, gracias –con un poco de duda agarro la botella, el no era tanto de cervezas de la misma manera que ya no lo era al cigarrillo. Los gemidos de Kakyoin volvieron a llamar su atención, y esta vez era momento de meterse, ya había observado demasiado –lo siento, es mi turno.

El hombre se levanto y se acerco a Kakyoin, agarrando sus caderas para pararlo y besarlo de manera ruda, metiendo su lengua en su boca con desesperación, entre medio del beso podía oir sus gemidos desesperados, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Jotaro voy a…-Kujo agarro su miembro palpitante, esta apunto de correrse.

-Josuke, quítate –un tono de voz serio se apodero del espíritu del adolescente haciendo que se retirara, sujetando el dildo y dejando la entrada del pelirojo vacia y abierta, en cuanto esto paso Jotaro se recostó encima del pelirojo, echándolo al suelo con bastante fuerza, besándolo apasionadamente y sin descanso alguno.

-Jojo…necesito…-el ojiazul pego sus caderas a las suyas, mordiendo su oreja y acomodándose con su mano para finalmente entrar, haciéndolo gritar, su espalda se había arqueado y sus hombros se tensaron, gritando de nuevo.

-Ya lo sabes…ah…Kakyoin…el único con el que puedes correrte soy yo…-el ojiazul volvió a besarlo, mordiendo sus labios arrancándole otro gemido, a la vez que agarraba sus piernas y las ponía sobre sus hombros para moverse mejor, el pelirojo intentando contenerse para aguantar un poco con el araño la alfombra con sus uñas intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible, estaba tan cerca…

Jojo moviendo sus caderas empezó a acelerar su ritmo, sabiendo que el pelirojo no podría aguantar demasiado después de correrse, tendría que soportarlo pero tampoco quería torturarlo tanto, el interior de Kakyoin para el siempre era igual de maravilloso y apretado y estrecho, se había casado con el hombre correcto…

Los sonidos de la piel de las caderas de Jotaro contra las nalgas de Kakyoin empezaron a hacerse presentes en la habitación, así como sus gemidos y jadeos, el chico de ojos violetas intento contenerse pero le fue imposible, corriéndose en el momento en que el miembro de Jotaro toco su fondo, gritando alto y entrecortado con Jotaro penetrándolo cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, buscando el también su propio orgasmo. Su cuerpo entero tenía escalofríos y estaba super sensible ante cualquier tacto, no podía soportar tener a Jotaro dentro suyo moviéndose, empezó a gritar y gemir casi rogando que se detuviera pero el no se detenía, en cambio le puso una mano en la boca para callarlo y distraerlo, Jotaro se estaba satisfaciendo el solo con su cuerpo a gusto.

Mientras tanto, Okuyasu se había acercado a Josuke, quien se había quedado bastante disgustado con lo de que lo interrumpieran, pero en cuanto sintió los dedos de su novio tocando su oreja supo que era su turno, al voltearse se encontró al chico notablemente erecto, prácticamente con su erección en la cara como una petición, obligado Josuke no pudo hacer mas que sacar su miembro de sus pantalones y comenzar a masturbarlo, arrancándole un jadeo a Okuyasu.

Prácticamente la situación lo estaba obligando pero no es como si no quisiera hacerlo, de todas maneras el también se encontraba excitado, el cuerpo de su novio empezó a temblar y estremecerse poco a poco por el contacto de su mano contra su miembro, de sus subidas y bajadas alrededor de este, Josuke acerco su lengua y poso la cabeza del miembro de Okuyasu sobre esta el chico gimió a su vez que su miembro se deslizaba sobre la lengua de Josuke cuando su mano se movía a lo largo de este, cuando Okuyasu puso su mano detrás de su cabeza entendió lo suficiente y lo metió totalmente en su boca.

Los jadeos de Okuyasu lo impulsaron a seguir y avanzar, metiendo y sacando su miembro de su boca, subiendo y bajando a diferentes velocidades, recorriendo con su lengua sus venas a lo largo, moviéndola para tocar de nuevo su cabeza y volviendo a bajar, con cada toque de placer Okuyasu presionaba mas su cabello, hasta que en un momento no pudo resistir cuando lo chupo con fuerza hacia afuera e inconscientemente le jalo del pelo, despeinándolo ligeramente, realmente de los únicos que no se quejaba de su cabello eran Kakyoin y Okuyasu, eran sus pequeños consentidos para aquello por lo mucho que los quería.

El interior de la boca de Josuke era calido y muy húmedo, podría chuparlo mil veces y sentirse igual de bien que la primera vez por que el era así de especial, todo con Josuke era super especial, por eso lo quería tanto, aún si tuviera sus fallos como lo de Kakyoin…pero lo quería, o bueno, otra cosa no podía pensar si se la estaba chupando de semejante manera.

Chupar a Okuyasu mientras tenía un dildo dentro era ciertamente excitante, pero más allá de eso empezaba a necesitar más, se había quedado a medias cuando Jotaro lo interrumpió de correrse con el pelirojo, el cual por cierto seguía moviéndose dentro de un muy torturado y desesperado Kakyoin.

Con una de sus manos se sujetó de la cintura de Okuyasu, tocando su estómago y cintura causándole unas adorables cosquillas, mientras que la otra la dirigió hasta debajo de su cuerpo, agarrando el largo dildo y comenzando a moverlo en su propio interior, no era precisamente agradable hacerlo solo, se sentía extraño y algo incómodo pero lo ayudaba a estar más cerca, definitivamente no le había gustado quedarse a medias de esa manera.

Okuyasu quedo encantado al ver a Josuke dándose placer aún con su miembro en la boca, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello atrayéndolo para que su boca se sumergiera mas en el logrando un ritmo que el podía controlar, de sus labios empezaron a salir jadeos desesperados, el no era de gritar y ambos eran silenciosos en general.

Aunque aquello tomo por sorpresa a Josuke no iba a negarse, era un poco difícil mantener el miembro de Okuyasu en su boca si también quería concentrase en su persona, el miembro de su novio lo hacía excitarse mas aumentando el ritmo de su mano en el dildo que entraba y salía con rapidez de su interior, haciéndolo sentir de nuevo cerca del orgasmo. La punta del dildo golpeando su fondo y rozando con sus paredes lo hacía recuperar el casi orgasmo que Jotaro le había quitado, además de eso la piel de Okuyasu se sentía caliente dentro de su boca y eso lo excitaba en demasía, contra su brazo se frotaba su miembro duro y palpitante, la tela de la falda tan escurridiza y fina no le hacía ningún favor.

Sin voltearse a mirar, por que la verdad no le interesaba tanto, escucho el orgasmo de su atractivo sobrino, lo admitía, era un poco zorra, su novio, su sobrino y su pareja pero no era su culpa estar rodeado de gente tan atractiva, inclusive ese estúpido mangaka. El caso era que detrás suyo Jotaro ya se había corrido, los jadeos y suspiros de ambos hombres detrás suyo era lo que mas se escuchaba en la habitación, quería verlos, tenía ganas de ver sus espaldas tensas y llenas de sudor por que ambos hombres para el eran un sueño, sin embargo tenía cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparse, como se Okuyasu y el mismo.

Su novio empezó a mover su cabeza con mas rapidez, tomando el mismo ejemplo y moviendo el dildo en diferentes formas y direcciones dentro suyo, sus labios se rozaban húmedos contra la piel de su miembro y por su mandíbula se acumulaba toda su saliva, haciendo que esta también se escurriera por las comisuras de su boca.

El dildo en su interior estaba por hacerlo desfallecer, cada movimiento le enviaba olas de calor por todo el cuerpo, así mismo como la presión en su entrepierna aumentaba, su lengua se paseaba por todo el miembro de Okuyasu quien estaba forzando un poco mas de lo que debía aquello, no podía estar tan adentro… Sus brazos estaban cansados y empezaban a dolerle las mejillas pero definitivamente lo que lo hizo venirse fue abrir los ojos y ver la cara de su novio gimiendo.

Josuke se corrió con fuerza, manchando la tela de la falda azul y dejando que sus piernas se relajaran, había soltado el dildo intentando tranquilizarse un poco pero aún abatido por el orgasmo Okuyasu no iba a parar, así que tomo su rostro con fuerza y rudeza agarrándolo de las mejillas para meterse de nuevo, prácticamente como haciéndoselo a su boca, pero no se opuso, estaba bastante agotado como para dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

Se movía en su boca disfrutando de sus grandes y suaves labios, no le faltaba mucho, incluso aún si hubiera llegado tarde haber estado viendo a Josuke así mientras se la chupaba le había encantado y además de eso sus mejillas sonrojadas con los ojos entrecerrados le daban un toque de lindura extra que lo estaba enamorando.

El rostro jadeante y lleno de placer de Okuyasu llenaba su pecho de calidez…y su boca también pero le gustaba complacerlo así, incluso si no era el tipo de rol que usualmente tomaban en el sexo esto no estaba nada mal. El miembro del moreno comenzó a palpitar en su boca y Josuke haciendo un esfuerzo agarro sus caderas sujetándose para moverse el también con más fuerza, no paso mucho entre movimientos para que llegara.

Sin embargo, Okuyasu agarro de su miembro y salió de su boca, para sujetar su rostro y venirse en este, manchándolo totalmente…a la vez que lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Antes de que Josuke pudiera gritarle por desconsiderado y por no avisar alguien había tocado la puerta.

-Quien es? –grito Jotaro detrás suyo, que estaba abrazado a Kakyoin tirados en la alfombra, el pelirojo lo vio con la cara manchada y le tiro un beso que le hizo tener aún mas ganas de matar a Okuyasu.

-K-Koichi! Mi familia salio por el día de hoy y me encontraba aburrido me preguntaba que estaban haciendo y dijeron que estarían aquí…-la voz de su amiguito se hizo escuchar por detrás de la puerta, con el rostro iluminado y con la celosa mirada del pelirojo en la nuca Jotaro se dirigió a la puerta, con solo su bata, medias, gorra y zapatos encima, abriéndole la puerta.

El pequeño se quedo boquiabierto con una cara de miedo total al presenciar tal cosa, su mente y su corazón le decían que corra pero antes de poder siquiera mover las piernas The Hand lo había tironeado metiéndolo dentro de la habitación, con total temor Koichi se agarro de sus piernas retrocediendo hasta toparse con una pared.

-Bienvenido Koichi, estamos teniendo una buena tarde…-Jotaro luego de cerrar la puerta saco una pluma de su abrigo y se agacho frente a el, jugando con esta sobre su cuello, un sudor frió empezó a salirle por todo el cuerpo.

-Jotaro! Dijimos que nada de tocar! –la voz irritada de Kakyoin se hizo escuchar, a lo que Jotaro lo miro con una sonrisa arrogante y de sorna.

-No lo estoy tocando, como puedes ver la pluma puede hacer eso…ahora Koichi…dijiste que estabas aburrido no?

 _ **Este fanfic adefesio de la raza humana por la cual los aliens nos van a matar sale de un rol en un grupo de Facebook, realmente no le tomen importancia al backstory (¿?) solo al presunto sexo y orgia, adoro el Jotakak pero también me gusta incluir a Josuke con Kakyoin y Jotaro, y con ambos mejor, no me gusta mucho JosukexOkuyasu, lo prefiero con Rohan, a Jotaro también, pero no tenía problema alguno en meterlo**_

 _ **:v**_


End file.
